Psyche
by Seven Skies
Summary: Two girls in separate worlds seeing what could have been, what might have been and wondering what should have been. Who is the dreamer and who is the butterfly? For Lyra&Kris.


**Psyche**

Cyn walked behind her, Lyra smiling to herself as how cute the small fire pokémon was. Only recently hatched, the egg had been a gift from Gold to her. He had apparently found it at the daycare after leaving his typlosion there for a period of time.

"We're going to meet Gold and Silver," Lyra told the cyndaquil as they strode casually the familiar route from Violet City back to New Bark Town. It was an arranged reunion for the three who had spent the previous month away from one another. Silver had been training with Claire, Gold had been touring and participating in the Battle Frontier, while she had spent her days training in Mount Silver… "I can't wait to see them… To see how the both of them have grown! You'll finally get to meet Gold's typlosion, too, Cyn!"

The cyndaquil squealed in delight, keeping up with her stride. Lyra pointed out interesting places, apricorn trees, things she had always noticed and loved in the familiar route. Cyn took it all of it, and chased away any pidgeys that dared came near.

But New Bark Town itself seemed empty, devoid of life. Lyra was not surprised; she reckoned that most people were indoors… And most of the children would be out in their own pokémon journey. "Looks like neither of them are here," Lyra said aloud, mostly to fill the quiet space. She looked down at Cyn, giving him another of her smiles. "Let's drop by my house first, I'll show you to mom!"

It was out of nowhere, as she was walking, that someone walked past her.

Black hair, a cap, a typlosion following behind…

Lyra turned first, her eyes widening as she noticed who it was. She opened her mouth to call to him, wanting to wave to him, but faltered when she saw whom he was heading towards.

Silver stood there, looking annoyed, but he was not alone. A girl stood by Silver's side, arms folded and waving – at Gold.

_Who is that girl?_

She had blue hair and kind eyes. When Gold reached where the two of them stood, she started to smile. Silver was smiling too, his eyes warm. And Gold… Gold was laughing, joking with them.

_What…?_

Confusion flooded her. Lyra stood there, seemingly on the edge of reality. She was supposed to meet Gold and Silver, wasn't she?

_Then why…_

She closed her eyes and dropped her head, biting her lip.

By her side, her phone rang.

Without thinking, she quickly reached for it and held it up–

"Lyra! Pay attention!"

It was Gold's voice, shouting at her.

"Look behind you, silly girl!"

Surprised, she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand and turned around. Gold was there, standing next to Silver and there was–

There was no blue haired girl in sight.

"Geez," Gold said, loud enough for her to hear both through the phone and the distance between them. "What's with the daydreaming in the middle of nowhere! I thought we agreed to meet at your house, Lyra. Your mother sent us out to find out." He walked closer, Silver beside him. "Hey, are you−"

"What's wrong?" Silver asked, interrupting Gold.

Lyra looked down at Cyn, the small Pokémon glancing back at her soundlessly. "Nothing," she said as she bent down to scoop the fire mouse-like creature into her arms, smiling at her two closest friends. "I just thought of the first day I came to New Bark. And the first time we all met."

Lies were better than admitting she had just hallucinated.

Silver, at her words, looked away – she was sure he was blushing, too. Gold grinned, mirroring her expression.

"Well, " she said, handing Cyn over to Gold, and then grabbing both their arms. "You hold him, Gold, he's from that egg he gave me. Now that we're finally together, we need to catch up, don't we? Let's go to my home−"

All the while she thought of the blue haired girl.

**tbc.**

* * *

Inspired by a piece of fanart I found, only putting it into words. Before haters invade, I love both Kris and Lyra (Kotone) dearly. Psyche would be written and dedicated to both characters.


End file.
